1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weightlifting equipment, and more particularly, to weightlifting barbell attachment devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110092344 A1, published on Apr. 21, 2011 to Marco Parrilla for Barbell Holder. However, it differs from the present invention because Parrilla teaches a weightlifting barbell holder assembly for mounting a weightlifting barbell in a generally horizontal position on a horizontal metal beam, typically an I-beam or U-beam. The barbell is at least partially within a horizontal channel defined by the beam when mounted thereon.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060166794 A1, published on Jul. 27, 2006 to Harold R. Brown for Arrangement Including Weight-Supporting Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Brown teaches a weight-supporting arrangement that includes a weight-supporting device having a vertical support member including a top end and a bottom end, a base arrangement disposed at the bottom end of the vertical support member when the device is in an operating position, and a connector disposed at the top end of the vertical support member when the device is in an operating position, the connector being adapted to be connected to a weight.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,379 B1 issued to William Matthews Brawner on Jun. 8, 2004 for Self-Spotting Safety Bench Press. However, it differs from the present invention because Brawner teaches a self-spotting safety bench press composed of an adjustable bench and uprights located on either side of the bench adjacent the lifters upper body. Lifting arms extend from the uprights into the barbells pathway and have the ability to slide up and down to contact the barbell and decrease the weight exerted on the exerciser. Hydraulic cylinders provide force to each lifting arm, which is depressed below the barbells path before use. When assistance is needed, the exerciser releases a hydraulic restrictor valve causing the arms to ascend removing a user-determined amount of weight from the barbell while permitting the user to continue performing repetitions. A second restrictor valve can allow only upward movement should the exerciser fail. A third flow restrictor valve adjusts the rate of arm travel. An air charged hydraulic accumulator provides the hydraulic pressure to the cylinders.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,723 B2 issued to Craig D. Landfair on Mar. 9, 2004 for Weightlifting Plate. However, it differs from the present invention because Landfair teaches a weight plate having rotatable handles. By rotating, the handles provide a grip to the user, while allowing the user to perform various exercises without adjusting his or her grip on the device. The handles also facilitate the loading and unloading of the device on plate-loaded exercise equipment. The weight plate may thus be used as a stand-alone exercise device, as a weight plate loaded onto a barbell or dumbbell bar, or as a weight plate used on plate-loaded exercise equipment.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,409 B1 issued to Kevin G. Abelbeck on Sep. 23, 2003 for Automatic Locking Exercise Device and Method. However, it differs from the present invention because Abelbeck teaches an automatic locking exercise device that incorporates a one-way locking mechanism. The device includes a frame, which supports a track, a pair of linear bearing rods one on each side. A guide member, or linear bearing runs on each bearing rod and is attached to a handle or bar that is grasped by a user. A one-way lock is used to provide movement of the bar along the track in an upward direction but opposes movement down. Rotating the bar actuates a lock release. This disengages the one-way lock and enables the bar to move freely up and down along the track. If the user ever drops the weight the one-way lock automatically engages and catches the weight. The weight will be automatically caught at its highest point without risk of injuring someone. Marking the highest point allows the user to quantify their training performance and progress.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,843 A issued to Lee Robert Morton on Nov. 16, 1999 for Free Standing Safety Barbell. However, it differs from the present invention because Morton teaches an exercise apparatus for use in performing physical exercises with weights, which exercise apparatus includes first weight-receiving means having a base and an upstanding member for receiving weights, second weight-receiving means including a base and an upstanding member for receiving weights, and a bar which is releaseably connectable to the first and the second weight-receiving means, whereby the first and the second weight-receiving means are positioned one at each end of the bar so that a person performing the different physical exercises is able to hold the bar between the first and the second weight-receiving means.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,859 A issued to Mariah T. Liggett, et al. on Sep. 23, 1997 for Weightlifting Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Liggett, et al. teaches a multi-exercise free weight exercise apparatus, which simulates free weight barbell exercise motions while preventing injury to a weightlifter. The weightlifting apparatus is comprised of a weight bar, which rides on horizontal and vertical guide tracks and contains a safety catch mechanism device which latches onto pins located on upright brace supports should the weightlifter be unable to complete an exercise. The apparatus will allow a lifter to perform sophisticated exercises such as squatlifts, bench presses, deadlifts, and military presses in a natural free weight exercise motion while having the safety features of a non-free weight machine.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,203 A issued to Charles U. Okonkwo on Nov. 21, 1995 for Weight Lifting Safety Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Okonkwo teaches a safety device for weight lifters having a pair of stands attachable at a collar at opposite ends of a barbell. The stands have telescopic members releasable in the event a lifter is in trouble. The stands descend to the surface to stabilize the barbell and remove the weight from the lifter. The release is controlled by a switch or tilt sensor, which activates a solenoid operator. Stops are provided to limit the relative travel of the telescopic members.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,964 A issued to Oliver Petters on Nov. 2, 1993 for Barbell For Use In Weight Training. However, it differs from the present invention because Petters teaches a barbell consisting of two elongate vertical members extending substantially vertically from base supports. A substantially horizontal member is secured between the vertical members. Weights are removably secured to the vertical members adjacent to the base supports.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,849 A issued to Paul S. Nurkowski on Jul. 9, 1991 for Varying Resistance Weightlifting Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Nurkowski teaches an apparatus for weight training attached to a weightlifting device, such as a barbell or a selectorized weightlifting device. A second weight to be lifted is then coupled to the apparatus. The apparatus is adjusted for the varying skeletal configurations of various individual users. Within one portion of the exercise stroke, the resistance to lifting continuously varies between that of the weight lifting device and the sum of the weightlifting device and second weight. Thus, the effect of the lifting stroke is increased for each exercise stroke.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,831 A issued to Richard D. Craig on Jan. 2, 1990 for Barbell Exercising Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Craig teaches an exercising device for a barbell which increases the weight of the barbell during a first eccentric movement and decreases the total weight of the barbell during concentric movement. The exercising device includes a vertically elongated stand having a flat base at its lower end and a hook at its upper end. The hook is pivotal between a first position in which the hook extends around and attaches the stand to end of the barbell, and a second position in which the hook pivots away from the barbell and detaches the stand from the barbell. A weight urges the hook towards its second position so that the hook automatically moves to its second position when the base engages the ground surface. Weights are selectively added to the base to increase the overall weight of the barbell during eccentric movement as desired.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to GB Patent No. 2321022 A issued to Morton Lee Robert on Jul. 15, 1998 for Exercise Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Morton teaches an exercise apparatus that comprises first and second weight-receiving means comprising a base and an upstanding member for receiving weights, first and second extension means, which are releasably connectable to the weight-receiving means and a bar, which is releasably connectable either to the weight-receiving means directly or to the extension means. The extension means allows for easy and safe adjustment of the resting height of the crossbar.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.